Gilbert Beilschmidt
Gilbert Beilschmidt (Mostly called Gil) is a detective at the Pangaea City CSI agency, who is currently in a partnership with Freja Marie Køhler Basic Description At first glance, Gilbert is a pretty cocky and self-absorbed man, but he does have a joking and caring side as well; though it's only shown towards people he's closest to. He has a tendency to be nervous when speaking about relationships, and would rather be very closed off from strangers when it comes to simple things such as a basic aquaintanceship. He tends to also be a man to cheer people up with just how blatantly self-absorbed he is, and he's aware of that. He has silver hair, with dark red eyes (hence his nickname Albino seen many places in the episodes), he's a pretty tall man as well, with a lean and muscular build. Personality Gilbert is an incredibly confident and self-absorbed man, who has a tendency to be able to annoy people a lot with his cocky attitude and loud voice. He seems to be a very relaxed person, mirroring his partner Freja being a hotheaded tempermental person. He's seen as a very worrying person when it comes to people he tends to care incredibly much about. He has a tendency to annoy his brothers, Max and Ludwig, but that has changed to be only Max after the incident with what happened to Ludwig. He tends to be interested in Prussian history, and seems to be intrigued by many countries history, and even possibly the world's history in general, and also Geography. He's been shown to follow gender-roles a tad as he keeps trying to act "masculine" and try to differ himself a lot from his partner as many people suspect they are almost like clones of each other. He used to have a crush on his Hungarian friend, Elizabeta, but that has changed far more drastically as he now is fully in love with Freja, as he knows she returns his feelings fully. Relationships Freja Marie Køhler : Freja is Gilbert's current girlfriend, as he has started a relationship after being confessed to that she had intimate feelings for him (though at the time she was embarassed to have her feelings admitted). He tends to be very protective of her, but he does at the same time know she's a tough woman and can handle herself. He's unsure of whether he knows of his previous love interest in Elizabeta, and seems to be cautious as he dislikes to speak of it. No matter what, Gilbert is always seen with Freja in the agency and they both tend to only show actual affection when around each other, and with their closest friends. Matthew Williams : Matthew is Gilbert's best friend, and he has a very big bromance going on with the coroner. Gilbert tends to be the only man who doesn't freak out over Matthew's crazy tendency to throw lungs and hearts at people. A thing they never went through was being accused of being intimate, unlike with Gilbert and Freja, and when he was being called intimate with his partner, the coroner was never one to make fun of the German and would most often only jokingly accuse them of being together. Gilbert has nothing but respect for the Canadian's sexuality, and has shown no signs of being disgusted by the affection Vincent and Matthew share. Matthew tends to be one of the only people that Gilbert fully trusts with secrets. Trivia *Gilbert has had conversations about love with Matthew, that had helped Gilbert to realize he was in love with Freja *Gilbert is the one who made Freja's flower *Gilbert never accused Elizabeta of being unfair or unreasonable for not requiting his love *Gilbert's white hair and red eyes may be a reversal of Freja's chessnut brown hair and blue eyes, possibly reffering to the fact that they are polar opposites *Gilbert lives in district of Downtown Pangaea *Gilbert is currently the only one in the agency who has noticed what the country's shape looks like. *Gilbert is a fan of the CSI:LA series, although he doesn't enjoy Freja's celebrity crush on Nick Stokes *Gilbert wears contact lenses that makes his eyes seem purple rather than red when he's out on a Crime Scene. He's only comfortable with his red eyes with his friends back at the agency *He and Matthew are the only ones who can't seem to accept that Pangaea City is in fact a country; not a city. Category:CSI Crew Category:Males Category:Detectives